Spreading Our Wings
by Insane-and-Psycho
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru -- both demons -- have known each other their whole lives, they know everything about each other and they're each other's best friend. One-shot.


Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru -- both demons -- have known each other their whole lives, they know everything about each other and they're each other's best friend. And I can't write anymore because it'll spoil it.

* * *

Random Author Blurb:

Again, a one-shot. The story's set in the future and I can only imagine that with such a change to Sesshomaru's lifestyle, he's quite out of character. But I tried really hard -- just 'cause I love him so much. And I'm sorry it's shorter than my first fan fiction.

I get inspiration from music -- song titles, song lyrics. When I find a few good songs that inspire me, I write. Sometimes it takes a while to find those songs, and I'm very sorry it took so long.

I started this other story, and I called it Lost. It has nothing to do with the T.V series, nothing at all. I wrote a bunch to it, and I have lots of ideas for it... But I just don't want to write anymore to it. I have nothing to stimulate me with it.

But anyway, Lost is a one-shot too. I wanted to have it finished a long time ago. And I'm so disappointed it isn't finished. So I started this one -- I absolutely needed to start this one. I had the songs and I just had the strongest desire to write this.

The inspiration for this one comes from the songs "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson, "High" by Stabbing Westward, "The Pros and Cons of Breathing" by Fallout Boy, and "Another Perfect Day" by American Hi-Fi. Quite an odd quartet, but inspiration comes and goes and I decided to go with the flow.

I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

And before I forget, the age difference between Kagome and Sesshomaru is four years.

Insane-and-Psycho

* * *

Disclaimer: O.o What are you smoking? o.O

* * *

Spreading Our Wings

* * *

"Please push me higher, Sess!" exclaimed the little girl in the swing, looking back and giggling at him, her small fangs showing when she smiled that sweet smile. Her bright sapphire eyes were dancing and her silvery blue hair was flowing in all directions. "Just one more? I wanna touch the sky!"

When the swing came back, he reached for the chains, letting the girl's back press against his chest. He pushed forward, heaving all his weight against the swing, only to fall back with it. He repeated this, but instead of coming back, he thrust the swing up into the air and dodged out of the way.

He could hear her squeal in delight, and he knew he'd pleased her greatly.

Looking up into the sky, he could see rain clouds beginning to form. When her swing began to slow, he said, quite disappointed, "Come on, 'Gome, we gotta get you back home. It's gonna rain."

Her delight crumbled and all traces of happiness gone from her face. "But Sess... You know Daddy... "

Sesshomaru didn't want to take her home, he knew everything. And he knew it was wrong. Six years old and she was stronger than most adults he knew. "I know, and when we're big I promise I'll protect you. I'll take you as my mate and he'll never hurt you again."

* * *

"Kagome dear, where did you get all those awful bruises?" the teacher asked, kneeling beside the small girl as she walked towards her classroom. She touched the side of her face, and noticed the tears forming in her eyes from the pain.

"I... Me and Sess were playing and... "

"She fell off the swing yesterday, Mrs. Tageya," and he'd stepped in and come to her rescue, yet again.

* * *

"Oh man, Sess, I'm gonna fail Math this year if I don't get some serious help." She looked so unhappy, her report strip in hand. He knew she was dreading showing her father, if a man could be called such after treating his own flesh and blood as he so often did.

She was biting her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, absent mindedly twirling her hair between her fingers as she usually did when she was nervous.

His thoughts were shooting past in his head, and one by one, he picked them apart. "I could tutor you, 'Gome."

Kagome turned and looked at him, happiness sparkling in her gorgeous eyes. "Really? Could you? I don't wanna be a trouble to you, Sess, and Daddy mi --"

He interrupted her there, cutting her off before she could worry about what her father might say or do. "Your father doesn't need to know. I could help at lunch and after school when we walk home."

Sesshomaru was caught totally off-balance when she pounced on him, nearly knocking him down. Her arms were looped around his neck, her hands holding onto his silky silver white hair. H knew she was crying, kissing his cheek a thousand times. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

His eyes closed. If she didn't stop... They were going to be late.

* * *

"Kagura, you will remove yourself from my presence immediately!" He was beginning to lose his patience with the wind wench, her foul stench fogging his senses. He was waiting patiently for Kagome, and as usual, his fan club never failed to make themselves noticed.

"Oh, but Sess-honey, you haven't asked me to prom yet!" she whined, her voice annoyingly high-pitched and squeaky. Kagura latched herself onto his arm, snuggling against his sleeve.

H winced and rolled his eyes. He was going to have to burn his shirt in order to rid himself of her awful odor. "That would be because I'm not asking you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then who are you taking? That bruised up little bitch you're always hanging around with?" She scoffed and laughed, cackling like the witch she truly was. "Like she'd ever be able to go -- much less afford a dress!"

Sesshomaru snarled and pushed her off his arm. "Yes, Kagome is a bitch, but she is mine. Whether or not Kagome accompanies me to prom is not any of your business, Kagura. Leave it alone."

* * *

As he drove up in front of Kagome's house, he noticed her father was out, the car missing from the driveway. A blessing in itself. He parked his car and got out, taking the large wrapped box from the passengers seat.

He hadn't called to let her know he was coming, and when she answered the door in her pajamas, she was floored. Her jaw hit the floor. Sesshomaru was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, the standard white shirt under it, and a silk black tie.

"You've got an hour to get ready, 'Gome." He handed her the box, laughter in his eyes and an arrogant grin on his face. "Better make it quick."

"Ready for what?" she whispered, not quite grasping what he was saying.

She looked so confused; dropping it on her at the last minute was totally worth it. "You're my prom date."

Her brain was working a mile a minute, struggling to digest this information. She shook her head, blinked several times, still relatively confused. "I'm... I'm your prom date? I thought you were taking the witch?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, disgust written all over his face. "Why take an ugly witch, when I can take a beautiful bitch?" He couldn't contain himself when he saw her face at his comment he burst into laughter. She almost looked offended, not quite knowing how to take his comment -- a compliment or an insult. Or both.

"Any chance of my going with you is completely gone now, you jerk! I refuse to go anywhere with you!"

He was still laughing when he scooped her up in his arms, unopened box and her furry monkey slippers. "And I refuse to take no for an answer." He headed to her bedroom, where her teddy bears were strewn all over her bed, and music played quietly from the corner. "You have no choice in the matter, darling dearest."

He dropped her on her bed and stood there, waiting for her to move, a stern look on his face.

"If you don't get moving, I'll have to change you myself."

Kagome gasped, well aware that a threat from her friend was a threat he would carry out. She jumped off her bed and quickly pushed him out of her room, yelling at him, "Out, out, out! I'll go, just get out!"

* * *

He'd been reading one of the newspapers on the coffee table, when he'd looked at his watch. They were going to be late -- he hated being late. It had already been an hour and fifteen minutes since he'd dropped her in her room.

When Kagome finally opened her door, he rose from the living room couch, turning to look at his date. It was his turn to be astounded. He'd never seen her in a dress, and the sight in front of him was almost more than he could handle.

She was looking down at herself, her hair was curled all around her, wrapped around her, shining and swaying as moved forward. The dress was a variety of color, a gorgeous sky blue at the straps, the shades subtly becoming darker, until at the bottom it finally faded into black. The straps of her gown were thin, the neck a shallow V, showing off the lusciousness of her body, slits on both sides rising up to her hips. Two inch heels on her feet, displaying the black nail polish.

"Kagome..." He was speechless, his breath caught.

She looked up at him, chewing on her lip. Her face soft and angelic, natural, hardly any make-up at all. "Does it look alright, Sess...?"

He stepped forward, so they were only inches apart. "It looks perfect." He could see tears shining in her eyes, from fear or from his praise, he wasn't sure. He slowly lowered his face to hers, closing his eyes, his lips forming over hers. He pulled her into his arms, feathering light little kisses over her lips before her eyes drooped closed and she returned his kiss.

* * *

The music was playing, but they couldn't hear it, too lost in each other to notice. They were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, Kagome's hands on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. There was nothing in the world that mattered -- they were together and they felt complete.

The looks they were receiving were unnoticed as well, all the girls jealous of Kagome, and all the guys wishing like Hell they were Sesshomaru. They most certainly regretted ever making fun of Kagome.

At the end of the song, the newly formed couple separated slightly, and Sesshomaru's mouth came down to hers as she rose on tip-toe to meet his lips in a quick kiss. She smiled up at him, and he did the same. All throughout the night, no matter the speed of the song, they danced together in each others arms.

* * *

She was looking anxiously up the skyscraper, carrying a box in her arms. She turned around and laughed, impatient to be up in their new apartment. "Come on, Sess, let's go!"

He laughed at her, helping one of the movers with a large leather sofa. "We can only move so fast, silly wench."

"I know, but I'm so excited!" Kagome rushed inside the building to the elevator, where four boxes were already waiting. The door closed, and she quickly brought in the boxes, dragging them to the appropriate room, according to the writing on the sides.

* * *

Many boxes and large items of furniture later, the pair lay together on the pieced together bed, completely exhausted, entwined in a lovers embrace. Sesshomaru moved his left hand from her waist to his pants pocket, playing with the small ring inside.

"Kagome...?" he whispered, to make sure she was awake.

A muffled, "Yeah?" came from the beautiful creature beside him.

He looked up at the ceiling, very nearly terrified. "I was... I was going to ask you after graduation... But there was no time and we were so busy with everything else... I was... "

She'd sat up before he could finish, crawling up to lie on top of him, her arms folded across his chest. "Just say it already."

Sesshomaru glared at her, flipped her over on her back and pinned her there. "I was wondering if I could have your permission to tickle you."

She gasped and began to squirm and wriggle beneath him. "No! Please don't."

"You're lucky that's not what I want."

Kagome stopped moving and eyed him warily, chewing her lip. "Then... What do you want?"

He pulled the ring from his pocket and held it up in front of her. "I love you and I want you, Kagome Higurashi, to be my wife and mate."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and the smile breaking out on her face. "Oh, Sess, you know I will! I love you so m--." His mouth had come down on hers before she could finish what she was saying. His hands were all over her, the smile bright on his face.

* * *

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Sesshomaru Taisho to be your mate? To love and cherish him, to be loyal and devoted to no other?"

"I do," came the soft whisper, slightly muffled by her veil.

"And do you, Sesshomaru Taisho, take Kagome Higurashi to be your mate? To love and cherish her, to be loyal and devoted to no other?"

"I do." He was smiling at her, such a wide smile, one that almost hurt his cheeks.

"Then, by the power vested in me by demon society, I do so pronounce you as mates. You may now kiss your most beautiful lady."

He lifted his hands to her veil and lifted it over her head. She truly was beautiful. Her flowing white gown and her hair pinned up behind her, tiny tendrils let loose about her. She was smiling, her eyes brimming with tears of intense happiness.

When he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

* * *

He allowed her to unlock and open the door before he kicked it open, rushing to get his beautiful new bride inside and to bed.

He'd barely been able to contain himself the past few months, waiting for their wedding. He'd been able to mark her that first night, but until the ceremony he had been forced to keep his hands off her. And he knew she'd felt the same as he had, and she'd hated not being able to touch him, to consummate their vows until nightfall.

He set her on her feet, his hands fumbling behind her with the complicated ties of her gown. His mouth was all over hers, fused in a frenzied kiss. Her great billowing dress was on the verge of falling to the ground when he pulled her closer and jumped with her onto the wide expanses of the bed.

His hands were all over her, tugging at her gown, moving slowly beneath it to touch and caress her through her undergarments. Her hands were doing much the same thing. Ripping and pulling at his clothing, desperate to get him undressed.

* * *

She was nearly bursting when he'd opened the door to their apartment, laughing and smiling at him when she jumped up into his arms. He was knocked back into the hallway, his back jammed against the wall.

"What's got you in such a happy mood today?" he asked as he lifted her legs and moved them around his waist, carrying her inside. He shut the door behind them after he'd nudged his briefcase through the door.

"Smell me," she exclaimed.

He did as she said, taking in her sweet scent. Sesshomaru had just begun to get annoyed with the change in her scent when he realized what it meant.

* * *

"Congratulations to the both of you on your new baby girl," the doctor said to the couple, handing Kagome her baby.

She held her, looking down at her as the little one cried, cooing her, smiling with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru knelt beside his mate and pup, his hand reaching for Kagome's. He kissed her forehead when she squeezed his hand.

"Do you want to hold her, Sess?"

He could only nod his head, his voice lost as she held their daughter up for him. He took her in his arms, marveling at her size.

"What will you name her?"

"Rin," he said without hesitation, gazing down amazedly at his pup.

* * *

"Come on, baby, come to mama," Kagome cooed as Sesshomaru held Rin up, taking her for a walk with her hands held tight in his. Kagome's hands were held out to Rin, a big smile plastered to her face.

Rin's tail was flying about and her arms were flailing, knocking Sesshomaru's away, and she almost lost her balance. Her feet moved forward slowly, unaided by her father. She took the next few steps and fell into Kagome's loving arms.

Sesshomaru was instantly on his knees, pulling his mate and pup in for a hug, all three bodies pressed tightly together. He was smiling, very nearly crying his joy. He kissed Kagome's cheek, her hair, his fingers running slowly through it. He sat back on his knees, looking down at his daughter amazedly.

He ruffled her hair with his hand, coaxing a giggle out of her. "Sweet little Rin."

* * *

"Pa... Pa... Papa!" Rin exclaimed from the loveseat when her father came inside. "Papa!"

He was nearly floored when he heard her, saw her standing there waiting for him with her arms up. Sesshomaru rushed to her side and picked her up, tossing her up into the air. He snuggled with her, tickling her softly. When he tossed her up again, her giggles and shrieks echoed throughout the apartment and Kagome rushed out of the kitchen to see what the matter was.

"Papa!" Rin excitedly called out again, clapping her hands together.

Kagome laughed at her daughter's antics, happy to hear her daughter's first words.

* * *

When he came into the apartment, he saw it had been broken into. The loveseat kicked over, lamps knocked to the floor. Immediately he recognized two scents that should never have belonged in his home. The scent of blood, and the scent of Naraku.

"Kagome?" he called, dropping his briefcase and keys on the floor. "'Gome?"

He rushed to their bedroom, looking in and finding she wasn't there. Sesshomaru checked the bathroom and Rin's bedroom before heading to the kitchen. He gasped at what he saw, dropping to his knees, tears immediately welling in his eyes.

She was lying there, motionless on the floor. Her body was bruised all over, cuts and gashes all along her skin. He crawled towards her, his hands feeling her cold skin.

Sesshomaru rose from the floor, dashing to the sword case in their bedroom where Tokijin and Tensaiga rested. He smashed the glass with his fist, some sinking into his flesh as he reached in and snatched Tensaiga. He returned to Kagome's lifeless body as quickly as he could, standing over her, swiping her with the sword.

And nothing happened... She had been dead too long already. Her soul had been taken by the demons...

He knew what'd happened. Naraku had come, once again. He'd taken Kagome from him completely -- left him alone to raise their daughter.

* * *

"I miss you, 'Gome. Rin misses you. She knows you're gone; she doesn't sleep. I don't know how I'm supposed to live without you, 'Gome. I feel like I'm dying inside without you." He was on his knees in front of her grave, pictures of her and their family spread out in front of him.

The tears slipped from his eyes, pouring from them, and his breath catching in his throat as he cried.

"Naraku has been taken care of, unfortunately not by my own hand."

His fists pounded against the earth, his eyes clenched shut.

"How could I have let this happen to you?" he shouted. "If I'd been there to protect you... I promised I would. I'm sorry I broke that promise, 'Gome. I never meant to."

He opened his eyes and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"I love you so much. I'll never stop. If it weren't for Rin, I'd have joined you so long ago. I can't believe it's been seven years since you've been gone..."

Sesshomaru stood, opening his fists to allow crushed flowers to escape, floating away with the wind.

"Spread your wings over us, 'Gome. Watch over Rin when I can't. I'm sorry I was never a better mate... "

* * *

"Mama I miss you. Daddy's sad all the time and he doesn't smile like I remember. He says I used to have bad dreams and I remember some of them. He doesn't talk about you... When I ask him he gets sad and goes to your bedroom and cries."

She was crying, her hair blowing in her face.

"He tries to be strong, Mama... But he cries just like I do. I hear him at night and it makes me cry too."

She knelt and touched her mother's gravestone, her face pressed against it.

"I love you Mama. You have to watch Papa for me. He won't let me help him... "

* * *

Okay. So the mating ritual scene is total junk. I'm so sorry about that! And I'm sorry I didn't write a Lemon. I was pressured into writing one, but that just wasn't for this story. And I'm sorry Kagome dies. I didn't wanna kill her... If it's any consolation... I was crying through the entire ending.

But anyways... Drop me a line! Tell me what you thought of it and all that good stuff.


End file.
